


Louder than God's Revolver and Twice as Shiny

by zombiemouse



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Supernatural
Genre: Multi, buntownicy, lasery, much revolution, ogólnie dobra zabawa, ogólnie nie wiem co robię, post-apo, tabletki, walki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiemouse/pseuds/zombiemouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Danger Days (The True Lives of The Fabulous Team Free Will) AU, czyli jak zadomowić się na postapokaliptycznej pustyni wśród dziwnych uciekinierów, bezmózgich Draculoidów i nieustającego poszukiwania owianego legendą zbawiciela. </p><p>(Tak, to AU bazowane na płycie My Chemical Romance i komiksie kontynuującym historię, ich znajomość nie jest jednak konieczna. Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy - starałam się je poprawiać, ale możliwe, że nie wszystko wyłapałam. To moje pierwsze pisarskie podrygi, więc konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana. Miłego czytania. ^^)</p><p>(na wattpadzie też jest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting a photograph dream on a getaway mile - rozdział pierwszy

Już sam wyjazd z miasta sprawił pewne problemy. Wszystkie drogi były w pełni chronione i obserwowane przez ubranych na biało członków Scarecrow Units, których twarze były zasłonięte białymi wampirzymi maskami. Dean nerwowo bębnił palcami o kierownicę w rytm nadawanego co jakiś czas odgłosu sygnalizującego początek wiadomości, które najczęściej jednak nie były prawdziwe. Poza tym starał się nie dać po sobie poznać nerwów i strachu - przecież właśnie zamierzał zrobić coś, co było jednym z najcięższych przestępstw, najczęściej kończącym się zniknięciem jego wykonawców, a żeby to zrobić musiał ominąć strażników, którzy byli niezwykle wyczuleni na każdy przejaw nerwowości. Odwrócił wzrok od tylnego zderzaka stojącego przed nimi samochodu, by spojrzeć na swojego młodszego brata. Sam wydawał się zdecydowanie spokojniejszy, chociaż w jego głowie trwała gonitwa myśli. Dean obserwował, jak chłopak przesuwa palcami po leżącej między nimi kopercie zawierającej starannie podrobione dokumenty. To był jego pomysł i to on nad tym pracował, wyrzucając do kosza w ich wspólnym pokoju kolejne nieudane kopie.

Ojciec ani matka nie mieli szans się zorientować - od kiedy na rynku pojawiły się Tabletki, już nic ich nie interesowało. Właściwie nikogo już nic nie interesowało, a od założenia Better Living Industries po wydarzeniach roku 2012 na prochach ich produkcji funkcjonowali niemal wszyscy - poza kilkorgiem zbuntowanych nastolatków w mieście i mitycznymi buntownikami pustynnych, pokatastroficznych Stref - chociaż przecież minął dopiero rok. Państwo Winchesterowie na samym początku próbowali kontrolować synów, szybko jednak przestali być w stanie sprawdzać, czy tabletki nie znikają w śmietniku, otumanieni chemicznym szczęściem jak wszyscy mieszkańcy Battery City. Sam i Dean dostali więc szansę, którą teraz zamierzali wykorzystać. Nieważne, że musieli podrobić mnóstwo dokumentów i ukraść samochód ojca - wybór między przeżarciem mózgu chemią a wolnością w pustynnym słońcu był dość oczywisty, a do stracenia nie mieli nic - kto by brał pod uwagę życie jako zombie?

Dean wyłączył radio, kiedy po raz kolejny rozległ się denerwujący sygnał wiadomości, tego dnia nadawanych jakoś częściej niż zwykle. Stali w kolejce dopiero od czterdziestu minut, a transmisje odzywały się już chyba piąty raz. Odetchnął głęboko. Przed nimi był już tylko jeden samochód, co napełniało go niepewnością. Przecież za kilka minut mógłby już nie żyć, przyłapany na granicy miasta w kradzionym samochodzie i z podrobionymi dokumentami, ale z tego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę już w momencie, w którym razem z Samem tworzył misterny plan ucieczki. Ostatecznie jego życie nie było złe. Przez całe ostatnie dwadzieścia dwa lata żył sobie zupełnie spokojnie, zupełnie bez potrzeby robienia kompletnie szalonych rzeczy. Po krótkim namyśle stwierdził, że dwadzieścia trzy lata, które liczył sobie od trzech miesięcy, to całkiem długo - dobry wiek, by ewentualnie umrzeć w wyjątkowo głupi sposób, nie będąc jeszcze starym, ale doświadczywszy już większości fajnych rzeczy, jakich człowiek może doświadczyć. Już miał podzielić się tym przemyśleniem z nieprzytomnie patrzącym w przestrzeń Samem, kiedy dostrzegł, że strażnik oddaje pozwolenie na wyjazd pasażerowi terenówki przed nimi. Szlaban się podniósł i samochód powoli wyjechał na pustą drogę z obu stron otoczoną pustynią. Dean ostatni raz zabębnił palcami o kierownicę i ruszył. Sam jakby się przebudził i sięgnąwszy po kopertę, otworzył ją płynnym ruchem wyglądającym niemal jak sygnał do wszczęcia rozruchów. Potem odezwał się, wkładając w to chyba największą wolę walki, jaką Dean kiedykolwiek widział u jakiegokolwiek dziewiętnastolatka.

\- Do boju - powiedział, po czym powoli opuścił szybę, niepewnie spoglądając na stojących przy drodze strażnika i nie do końca ludzkiego, milczącego Draculoida. Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem, obserwując, jak brat podaje temu pierwszemu wyjęte z koperty kartki. I gdyby wierzył, że coś tam jest, pewnie by się modlił.

Sam przez kilkadziesiąt sekund rozmawiał ze strażnikiem - starszym człowiekiem o niesamowicie jak na owe czasy przytomnym spojrzeniu bursztynowych oczu, który odebrał od niego kopertę i zajął się weryfikacją preparowanych w pocie czoła zezwoleń i odpowiedzi na wnioski. Minuty mijały niemożliwie wolno. Strażnik nieśpiesznie przeglądał dokumenty, co jakiś czas podnosząc wzrok na starającego się zachować spokój Sama. Draculoid zmieniał coś w ustawieniach promienia swojego rayguna, w każdym razie o ile Dean był w stanie zidentyfikować jego poczynania z takiej odległości. Klucz zabłąkanych ptaków odwrócił jego uwagę od żołnierza. Pustynne słońce przygrzewało chyba nawet mocniej niż zwykle albo to tylko zamroczony wizją wolności umysł Deana tak to odbierał. Ten sam umysł odczuwał coraz większe wątpliwości w temacie poziomu prawdopodobieństwa podanej w zezwoleniu przyczyny wyjazdu. W końcu każdy mógł chcieć studiować w innym mieście i wyjazdy tego typu w okresie wczesnojesiennym nie powinny budzić zdziwienia, a w każdym razie nie budziłyby go rok wcześniej. Tym bardziej, że za uzasadnienie wyboru uczelni, które należało obowiązkowo podać we wniosku, posłużyła chęć lepszego przygotowania się do pracy na stanowisku związanym z modernizacją systemów produkcyjnych w BLind.

W końcu strażnik włożył dokumenty z powrotem do koperty i przybił na jej spodniej stronie pieczęć potwierdzającą autentyczność. Bez pośpiechu zakleił pakunek i Dean mógłby przysiąc, że kiedy oddawał go Samowi, mrugnął do niego. Wzrok starszego Winchestera przyciągnęło urządzenie pokazujące zawartość substancji czynnych Tabletek w organizmie, które mężczyzna nosił przy pasku zgodnie z wymogiem wewnętrznym korporacji - poziom toksyn we krwi był niebezpiecznie niski, co tłumaczyło przytomne spojrzenie mężczyzny.

\- John - strażnik szeptem zwrócił się do Deana imieniem podanym w fałszywych dokumentach - wiem, że masz go tylko odwieźć, ale nie wracaj - powiedział, pochylając się trochę bardziej do wnętrza samochodu i uśmiechając się niemal niezauważalnie; jego głos także był prawie niesłyszalny - wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna zdaje sobie sprawę z czułości urządzeń rejestrujących posiadanych przez Draculoidów.

Sam spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, Dean zachował jednak spokój - uśmiechnął się blado i skinął głową.

\- Dziękujemy - odparł szeptem, przejmując kopertę i nie dając po sobie poznać, że też jest nieco zaskoczony zaistniałą sytuacją.

Odsunąwszy się od samochodu, strażnik dał znak do poniesienia szlabanu i wypuszczenia młodych uciekinierów.

Granicę miasta przekroczyli spokojnie, czując, jak uczucie zdenerwowania powoli zastępowane jest niesamowitą radością. Teraz pozostało tylko zjechać z przewidzianej w bezpiecznie spoczywającej w schowku kopercie trasy za kilkadziesiąt kilometrów i skierować się w głąb pustyni na spotkanie legendarnych wojowników o wolną wolę lub śmierci pod postacią wampirzych żołnierzy w białych uniformach. Dean nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać i co mogło być gorsze - według pokazywanych mu przez Sama legend miejskich i danych tajnych służb i Scarecrow Units, których pomimo przymusu nie czytał zbyt dokładnie, rebelianci potrafili być brutalni, ale nigdy nie zabili nikogo, kto nie należał do aparatu przymusu BLind. Ani on, ani Sam nawet gdyby się postarali, nie byliby w stanie zachowywać się jak Draculoidzi, a tym bardziej jak skrajnie sztuczni szpiedzy, którzy przypominali bardziej dealerów narkotyków ze starych spotów społecznych pokazywanych nastolatkom w szkołach.

Ostatecznie przed nimi była już tylko bezkresna, niezbadana, powstała w ciągu zeszłego roku pustynia, kilka tysięcy kilometrów do jakiegokolwiek dużego, znajdującego się pod opieką Better Living miasta niebędącego Battery City i ostatnia szansa na istnienie bez chemicznej kontroli umysłów - i niezależnie od tego, co miało się stać, Dean w myślach przysiągł sobie i Samowi, że zostanie ona przez nich wykorzystana do samego końca.


	2. Getting a photograph dream on a getaway mile - rozdział drugi

Poranki w bazie były, jakie były - głośne, pełne przepychanek, wyzwisk, wyrywania sobie wzajemnie ostatnich torebek z jedzeniem i doprowadzania do szału szefa wszystkich szefów, dzięki któremu kolorowa zbieranina znana jako Fabulous Killjoys jeszcze jakoś funkcjonowała. Kiedy tylko na korytarzu porzuconego na początku roku 2012 starego motelu oddalonego jakieś dwadzieścia kilometrów na północ od najbliższego zjazdu z Route Guano i zagrzebanego w piasku pustyni rozbrzmiewało charakterystyczne skrzypienie kółek wózka inwalidzkiego, natychmiast zapadała względna cisza, a kiedy Dr Death-defying ostatecznie zjawiał się w pomieszczeniu prowizorycznie przekształconym na kuchnię, już nikt - nawet wiecznie rozgadany Gabriel - nie ośmielił się pisnąć słowa. Nie chodziło nawet o strach - DJ po prostu budził respekt, pomimo tego że rzadko widywano go poza pomieszczeniem transmisyjnym. Tylko jemu było wolno wydawać polecenia bandzie zbuntowanych młodych ludzi i tylko jego słuchano tak bezwzględnie pomimo jego podejścia, które zdawało się krzyczeć, że kompletnie nie obchodzi go, czy jego wierni żołnierze przeżyją, czy może jutro rano już wszyscy będą prochem. Doctor Death - jak pieszczotliwie nazywali go padawani, bo jakakolwiek próba sprzeciwienia się mu mogła zakończyć się śmiercią od samego spojrzenia - był skarbnicą wiedzy i umiejętności konspiracyjnych, a w dodatku ociekał sarkazmem i chciał tylko w końcu mieć święty spokój, co okazywał wszystkim na każdym kroku.

Oczywiście jego pragnienie spokoju nigdy nie miało zostać zaspokojone, a już na pewno nie dopóki najukochańsza młodzież pozostawała w bazie, trzeba więc było jak najszybciej rozdzielić im zadania i wysłać w pustynię lub do miasta, jedynym dostępnym tajnym przejściem - z przekupionymi strażnikami i niechronionym przed Draculoidów. Dr Death odetchnął głęboko, spoglądając na młodych buntowników stojących przed nim właściwie na baczność.

\- I mamy piękny nowy dzień - powiedział w końcu, kątem oka zauważając, że Balthazar chowa za plecami pustą butelkę po najmocniejszym alkoholu, jaki udało mu się znaleźć w bazie. - Wszyscy wyjazd - dodał, nie zmieniając tonu - Garth po płyty, Kevin, Charlie - kierunek Dead Pegasus, ten wiecie, jak najdalej stąd, Balthy po zaopatrzenie, pozostali - na patrole.

Gabriel z aprobatą skinął głową, trącając łokciem swojego młodszego, nieco zbyt poważnego kuzyna, z którym chyba utknął w zespole. Uwielbiał tego sztywnego dzieciaka, chociaż ten prowadził, jakby chciał kogoś zabić i był właściwie pozbawione jakiejkolwiek akceptowalnej społecznie formy poczucia humoru - bezsensowne pratrolowanie pustyni w jego towarzystwie przynajmniej nie było nudne, bo uwagę Castiela przyciągało dosłownie wszystko, a ostatnio szczególnie polubił cholernie niebezpieczne pustynne pszczoły, które chyba zbierały pyłek z poradiacyjnych kwiatków, bo czasami były rozmiarów pięści, a ich użądlenie potrafiło na kilka dni wykluczyć obserwatora z gry. Poza tym umiejętności Castiela były równie nieakceptowalne, co jego sposób bycia, ale może to dlatego, że właśnie przez nie chłopak był na tyle wykluczony, że czasem nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować - kto by przecież chciał kumplować się z dzieckiem, który zabijał przez dotyk?

Nie czekając na dalsze instrukcje, które i tak nie dotyczyłyby służb patrolowych, Gabriel zasygnalizował potrzebę opuszczenia pomieszczenia. Ominąwszy blokujących przejście współbuntowników, wyszli na korytarz bazy, którego ściany pokryte były naklejkami i malunkami o niejasnym pochodzeniu, pochodzącymi zapewne z czasów pomiędzy porzuceniem motelu a radiacją. Bez pośpiechu skierowali się do garażu - mieli przed sobą cały długi dzień nicnierobienia, ich jedynym zadaniem było oddalenie się od bazy na bezpieczną odległość i przegonienie lub zniszczenie każdej wrogiej jednostki, która ośmieliła się naruszyć sferę bezpieczeństwa. W dodatku ten obszar pokrywał się ze sferami innych baz, więc zawsze była jakaś szansa na spotkanie znajomych. Ze względu na obecność Doctora, akurat ta sfera była mocno chroniona, więc Draculoidzi rzadko się tam zapuszczali.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, spotkanie z bezmyślnymi żołnierzami było możliwie najbardziej rozrywkową częścią jazdy po pustyni.

Garaż był pełen, więc mogli wybierać i przebierać w pojazdach - stało tam kilkanaście starych, pomalowanych kolorowymi sprayami i pooklejanych czym się tylko dało samochodów pozbawionych tablic rejestracyjnych i kilka motocykli w podobnym stanie. Taki właśnie był styl radosnej grupki buntowników - kolorowy i momentami aż zbyt krzykliwy, co w połączeniu z noszonymi przez nich maskami dawało efekt, który Gabriel w myślach nazywał Zorro na kwasie, co szczególnie było widać u Castiela noszącego czarną maskę i długi płaszcz ozdobiony najróżniejszymi przypinkami i naszytymi lub wykonanymi farbą do materiału sigilami i symbolami chroniącymi przed przemianą w Draculoida, które chyba działały bardziej na zasadzie siły sugestii. Wybrali samochód, którym kiedyś Castiel tu przyjechał, uciekając przed Draculoidami, wioząc na tylnym siedzeniu swoją umierającą bliźniaczkę - krew już dawno się zmyła, ale wspomnienia zostały; chłopak odmawiał prowadzenia jakiegokolwiek innego samochodu, a nawet tym jeździł jak wariat. Wtedy samochód był jeszcze czysty i miał dość koszmarny beżowy kolor - teraz wyglądał, jakby zwymiotował na niego Picasso, bo Castiel jakoś nie miał oporów estetycznych przed malowaniem go każdym kolorem, który rzucił mu się w oczy i naklejania na niego każdej chociaż minimalnie interesującej naklejki. W dodatku przednią szybę zdobił napis Skutki są drugorzędne, który wzbudzał delikatną konsternację chyba u każdego, kto kiedykolwiek bliżej przyglądał się samochodowi. Kiedy Gabriel zauważył, że Castiel przymierza się do zajęcia miejsca kierowcy, zareagował niemal natychmiast.

\- Ziom, ja to chcę żyć - zakomunikował, omijając go i otwierając drzwi kierowcy.

Castiel smutno przewrócił oczami i obszedł samochód dookoła, zaczepiając płaszczem o stojący obok pojazd. Czasami Gabriel myślał, że ten płaszcz kiedyś go zgubi, że kochany kuzynek zaplącze się w jakiś pustynny krzak i umrze, bo nie będzie mógł się wyplątać, a nie będzie w stanie wezwać pomocy, bo nigdy nie nosił przy sobie komunikatora. W czasie, kiedy on usiłował odczepić się od samochodu, Gabriel zdążył wciągnąć leżącą wcześniej na tylnym siedzeniu kurtkę - szarą, z zielonymi rękawami w wąskie czarne prążki i symbolami identycznymi jak na płaszczu Castiela - różnicą było to, że tam, gdzie na rękawie owego płaszcza naszyta była para czarnych skrzydeł, na kurtce Gabriela widniały trzy pary złotych, bardziej kreskówkowych.

Zdecydowanie byli już gotowi do wyjazdu. Gabriel włączył nastawił radiostację na szyfrowany kanał Doctora D i nadał swój sygnał - Heat of The Moment, którego używał w takim celu od samego początku - żeby pokazać, że jest gotowy do ewentualnego odbioru informacji. W końcu mogli wyjechać walczyć z okrutnym systemem, który pozbawił ich kilkorga członków licznej rodziny o unikatowych mocach. I nie mogli tego tak zostawić - nie chcieli, żeby korpożołnierzom wydawało się, że z nimi wygrali.

Dzień był wyjątkowo chłodny, nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że pomimo palącego słońca temperatura na pustyni w strefie trzeciej rzadko przekraczała dwadzieścia stopni Celsjusza. Tylko ludziom, którzy wyjeżdżali ze szczególnie zimnego miasta, wydawało się, że jest niesamowicie gorąco - Battery City pozostawało w sztucznie utworzonej strefie termicznej, będącej najzimniejszym punktem w okolicy, a im dalej od miasta, tym pustynia była gorętsza - strefy o numerze powyżej szóstego właściwie nie nadawały sie do życia. Nawet tutaj, tak blisko miasta, krajobraz był niesamowicie pustynny i monotonny - brakowało chyba tylko przetaczających się westernowych krzaków - i gdyby nie stojące co kilkadziesiąt metrów przy drodze słupki z oznaczeniami dystansu dzielącego dany punkt od najbliższego miasta i najbliższej granicy strefy, łatwo byłoby sie zgubić. Oznaczenia takie można było znaleźć jednak tylko na Route Guano, biegnącej od Battery City do olbrzymiej aglomeracji położonej właściwie po drugiej stronie kontynentu i ciągnącej się w sumie przez sześć zamieszkanych stref, część pustyni, na którą nikt nie zapuszczał się z własnej woli i kilkanaście w pełni zagospodarowanych stref otaczających tamto miasto. Pomiędzy nimi, w miejscach nadających sie do zamieszkania można było czasem trafić na niewielkie miasteczko zamieszkałe przez najwyżej kilkaset osób - jak to w strefie czwartej, której granica przebiegała niecałe pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od bazy, do którego Balthazar jeździł po zaopatrzenie. Miasteczka te były dla uciekinierów stosunkowo bezpieczne - jacykolwiek żołnierze pojawiali sie tam raz na kilka tygodni i nie trzeba było mieć specjalnego szczęścia, żeby na nich nie trafić, więc korzystali z tego bezpieczeństwa jak tylko mogli, nie zapominając oczywiście o okazywaniu wdzięczności mieszkańcom, którzy gdyby tylko chcieli, mogliby po prostu ich wydać.

Gabriel spokojnie prowadził dobrze znanymi sobie drogami, rozglądając się za zjazdem pomiędzy wydmy, który powinien być gdzieś niedaleko. Nie była to oficjalna droga i nie można jej było znaleźć na żadnej mapie - jeden z jego starszych braci odkrył ją niechcący podczas patrolu, kiedy jeszcze chyba całe rodzeństwo żyło razem w bazie. To było naprawdę dawno, biorąc pod uwagę, że teraz Gabriel był jedynym jeszcze żywym i wolnym z nich - o reszcie po prostu nie było żadnych informacji. Każdy z nich pewnego dnia rano wyjechał na patrol i nigdy z niego nie wrócił, a wraki pojazdów nie zostały odnalezione. Tylko Raphael, najstarszy z całej czwórki w desperackiej próbie zapewnienia reszcie rodzeństwa bezpieczeństwa i zniechęcenia ich do wyjazdu, zatrudnił się w Better Living i chociaż Gabriel był pewien, że jeszcze żyje, to nie sądził, żeby wciąż był tym samym człowiekiem. Pozostali dwaj do momentu zaginięcia w nieznanych okolicznościach zajmowali się eksplorowaniem pustyni i denerwowaniem Draculoidów - nigdy nie jeździli razem, ale w ten sposób Michael mógł odkryć więcej tajemnych dróg, a Lucifer - dokonać większej rozwałki. Ale potem obaj nagle zniknęli i Gabriel został całkiem sam, nerwowo czekając na pojawienie się któregoś z kuzynów - po kilku miesiącach doczekał się Castiela i jego siostry bliźniaczki, która nie dotarła do bazy w jednym kawałku. Balthazar zjawił sie krótko po nim, niezbyt trzeźwy i nastawiony do całej sprawy nieco nihilistycznie, a potem ich liczne grono ku niezbyt dobrze ukrywanemu niezadowoleniu Doctora zasiliła jeszcze dwójka dzieciaków, które korporacja chciała przygarnąć ze względu na niezwykłe umiejętności, a którym wyjątkowo nie pasował taki stan rzeczy. Nikt z nich jednak nie palił się do odkrywania wąskich - czasem zbyt wąskich na dwa samochody - dróżek porozrzucanych po całej strefie i nieużywanych przez Draców. Na szczęście Castiel był raczej mało asertywny, więc wszystkie ich wspólne wypady patrolowe prędzej czy później zamieniały się w ekspedycje - zamaskowany Killjoy trzymał więc na kolanach poszarpaną mapę stref z odręcznie narysowanymi pomniejszymi ścieżkami i usiłował jakoś ogarnąć, dokąd właściwie jadą.

\- Coś się dzieje - mruknął nagle, podnosząc wzrok i kątem oka dostrzegł stojący obok wielkiego głazu leżącego przy drodze biały samochód, o który opierali się trzej zamaskowani Draculoidzi, wyglądający, jakby tylko na nich czekali. Na ulicy rozstawiony był biały szlaban z uśmiechniętą buźką - logo Better Living - i napisem To tylko rutynowa kontrola.

\- Kurwa - syknął Gabriel i wyhamował przed szlabanem. - Wyjmij broń - powiedział do Castiela, sięgając po swojego rayguna. - A zapowiadał się taki ładny dzień.


	3. Getting a photograph dream on a getaway mile - rozdział trzeci

Jeden z Draculoidów, prawdopodobnie ten najwyższy rangą - o czym miała świadczyć ciemnoszara opaska naszyta na rękawie jego białego garnituru - powoli podszedł do samochodu. Każdy pojazd w nieneutralnym kolorze od razu był uznawany za podejrzany, więc Gabriel nawet nie dziwił się, że zostali zatrzymani - bardziej martwiło go to, co mogło się stać, kiedy żołnierze zauważyliby, kto jest w środku. Sięgnął po dokumenty, z tak niezwykłą dbałością wyprodukowane przez Charlie, które tkwiły w schowku samochodu, licząc, że może jeśli nie podniesie wzroku, bezmyślny Draculoid nie zauważy, z kim ma do czynienia. Przecież nawet nie powinno ich tu być, w oprogramowaniach ich komputerów pokładowych nie mogło być informacji o tej drodze - zespołowa hakerka o to zadbała - a nawet jeśli, dane miały wskazywać, że jest zbyt mało uczęszczana, żeby przeprowadzać na niej kontrole.

\- Dlaczego nie walczymy? - zapytał Castiel, spoglądając na niego ze zdziwieniem. Najwyraźniej doszedł już do wniosku, że jeśli teraz nie wysiądą z samochodu, najzwyczajniej w świecie będzie po nich. - Przecież jeśli-

\- Wiem - przerwał Gabriel - po prostu spróbujemy to załatwić pokojowo, Jimmy - dodał, po czym podał mu niewielką plastikową kartę ze ściętym rogiem, która służyła za dokument w kontrolach tego typu.

Castiel niespokojnie obserwował, jak Draculoid obchodzi pojazd dookoła, żeby znaleźć się przy drzwiach od strony kierowcy. Zacisnął palce na raygunie i przeniósł wzrok na tych żołnierzy, którzy wciąż stali przy samochodzie - obaj nosili przy paskach długie, srebrne ostrza; zauważywszy to, Castiel przeklął pod nosem. Przecież jeszcze miesiąc temu to nie było standardowe wyposażenie, skąd oni mieliby je mieć?! Od czasów radiacji była to broń nawet skuteczniejsza niż pistolety, zabijała niemal od razu każdego, kto kiedykolwiek wziął Tabletkę i nie otrzymał odpowiedniej pomocy w ciągu kilkunastu minut - nie żeby Better Living dawało szansę jej uzyskania - a rany nią zadane były wyjątkowo bolesne - niejednokrotnie przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze. Poza tym nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że on i wszyscy inni uciekinierzy byli jednym z powodów jej powstania i nawet ze swoją mocą nie miał szans w starciu z Draculoidem dzierżącym ostrze tego typu, o ile nie zdążył użyć zabójczych umiejętności, które posiadał. Gabriel uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco, jakby to miało w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc i powoli odsunął szybę, nie patrząc na nachylającego się nad szybą żołnierza. Starając się jakoś powstrzymać drżenie rąk, wyciągnął w jego stronę karty, na które ten nawet nie spojrzał.

\- Wysiadać - zarządził zniekształconym przez czarno-białą, zakrywająca całą twarz maskę robotycznym głosem, tak charakterystycznym dla Draculoidów. I dało się słyszeć, że odmowa raczej nie wchodziła w grę.

Niemal niezauważalnym gestem Gabriel przekazał Castielowi, żeby wziął broń i zajął się tamtymi dwoma - system komunikacji niewerbalnej przez ostatnie cztery miesiące doprowadzili do takiego poziomu, że chłopak zrozumiał jeszcze zanim Gabriel skończył dawać znaki. Szybko otworzył drzwi i rzucił się w stronę leżącego przy drodze głazu, by się za nim ukryć, zanim stojący za nim żołnierze zorientowaliby się, że opuścił pojazd. Gabriel tymczasem najszybciej, jak potrafił, przesunął się na drugą stronę kanapy i oddając strzał w stronę dowódcy wyskoczył z samochodu. Odgłos promienia opuszczającego lufę przyciągnął uwagę przeciwników akurat wystarczająco, żeby Castiel zdążył zajść ich od tyłu, ale niestety też na tyle, że od razu rzucili się w stronę Gabriela. Ten jednak nie dał się ponieść adrenalinie, chociaż w uszach dźwięczał mu charakterystyczny szum, tylko pstryknął palcami wolnej ręki i ułamek sekundy później w jego dłoni pojawiła się okrągła tarcza, bliźniaczo podobna do osłony Kapitana Ameryki; chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem, oddając kolejne strzały w stronę dowódcy Draculoidów i jednocześnie osłaniając się przed atakami dwóch pozostałych.

Castiel tymczasem szybko zmniejszył dystans dzielący go od dwójki napastników i wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć czaszki jednego z nich. Nienawidził tej części - wolałby używać normalnego pistoletu albo jednego z tych śmiesznych noży, jakie nosili Draculoidzi, ale jego moc, choć bolesna i wyczerpująca, była jednak dużo skuteczniejsza. Chybił o milimetry, więc szybko cofnął rękę, żeby nie zdradzić swojej obecności i szybko rzucił okiem na sytuacje Gabriela, dla którego jednoczesny atak i obrona były coraz trudniejsze, tym bardziej, że z obu stron zbliżali się przeciwnicy, więc młodszy Killjoy musiał działać szybko. Spróbował po raz drugi i tym razem trafił - kiedy tylko jego dłoń zetknęła się z materiałem maski, poczuł nieprzyjemny przypływ energii w całej kończynie, a jego palce zdawały się płonąć. Przez ułamek sekundy jego umysł wypełniało łagodne niebieskie światło - życie uchodzące z żołnierza - a kiedy znowu mógł widzieć normalnie, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył, był Draculoid z dwiema dziurami ziejącymi w miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się jego oczy. Wzdrygnął się lekko, po czym podniósł wzrok - ten, którego unieszkodliwienie było jego zadaniem, w międzyczasie zdążył odrzucić rayguna i sięgnąć po ostrze.

Gabriel chyba też zauważył błysk metalu, bo na moment odwrócił swoją uwagę od dowódcy i wycelował w drugiego przeciwnika, od którego oddzielał go samochód. Przeszkodził mu w tym promieniujący, palący ból w lewej nodze i boku, który sprawił, że Killjoy upuścił tarczę, dając obu przeciwnikom szansę na trafienie. W tej chwili Castiel był już jednak przy Draculoidzie, z ręką na jego głowie, drugą powstrzymując od ruchu dowódcę, czego Gabriel nie potrafił, a w tej chwili i tak nie mógłby tego zrobić, zbyt zajęty koszmarnym bólem. Kiedy żołnierz upadał, chłopak wyszarpnął nóż z pochwy zamocowanej przy jego pasie i rzucił nim w dowódcę ręką, w której nie czuł białego szumu. Chociaż nie miał czasu wycelować idealnie, jego własny mózg był od niego szybszy - ostrze wbiło się w pierś wampirzego dowódcy, który uderzając o ziemię obok Gabriela, wydał z siebie podejrzanie ludzko brzmiące charknięcie. Żaden z pozostałych przy życiu nie miał jednak czasu zawracać sobie tym głowy.

Biały szum dużo potężniejszy niż zwykłe związane z odrętwieniem mrówki powoli znikał z ręki Castiela, dużo szybciej jednak kończył się dopływ adrenaliny i chłopak czuł narastającą panikę. Szybko ukląkł przy wciąż siedzącym na ziemi Gabrielu, który najwyraźniej usiłował się podnieść, co uniemożliwiał mu ból. Rany pozostawione przez promienie raygunów były dziwne - z jednej strony pociski były gorące i wywoływały naprawdę głębokie poparzenia, więc nie powinno dochodzić do żadnych krwotoków, z drugiej - nawet najmniejsze draśnięcie potężnie krwawiło. Poza tym pociski Draculoidów miały wkomponowaną substancję kilkukrotnie zwiększającą cierpienie każdego nieszczęśnika, który miał wątpliwą przyjemność znalezienia się w ich zasięgu. Castiel rozsupłał węzeł chusty, którą nosił na szyi i bez słowa zabrał się za wykonywanie prowizorycznego opatrunku, chociaż wiedział, że nie jest to zbyt wielka pomoc i że muszą jak najszybciej wrócić do bazy, bo nawet jeśli dzięki swoim umiejętnościom Gabriel krwawił mniej intensywnie niż zwykły człowiek i dużo szybciej się goił, taka utrata krwi mogła być dla niego niebezpieczna. Tymczasem Castiel mógł tylko obwiązać mu nogę chustą - pewnie nie dało się potem sprać z niej krwi, ale to nic, i tak potrzebował nowej - i jakoś zapakować rannego do samochodu.

Na szczęście Gabriel cały czas był przytomny i nie zanosiło się, żeby wrzeszczał i panikował, bo to tylko napędziłoby narastający lęk młodszego Killjoya, o czym doskonale pamiętał nawet w tej sytuacji. Zacisnął zęby i pozwolił sobie pomóc we wstaniu, z trudem utrzymując równowagę i całym ciężarem opierając się o roztrzęsionego Castiela, który nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko go podtrzymać. Powoli, krok za krokiem dostali się do tylnych drzwi samochodu, a Gabriel miał wrażenie, że nie trwało to kilkunastu sekund tylko co najmniej pół godziny. Skakanie na jednej nodze w takie sytuacji bynajmniej nie było zabawne. Castiel okazał się całkiem dobrą podpórką i puścił go tylko na ułamek sekundy - akurat tyle, ile był w stanie ustać o własnych siłach - żeby otworzyć drzwi. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wsiąść bez zawadzania nogą o siedzenie i oprzeć się plecami o drzwi z drugiej strony. Przymknął oczy i zbierając całą możliwą siłę woli, żeby nie wrzasnąć, ułożył zranioną nogę na kanapie - średnio miał w niej władzę, a każda próba ruchu wywoływała nowe fale bólu. Nawet nie słyszał, że Castiel poszedł wyjąć z bagażnika apteczkę i teraz wsiadał z nią do samochodu.

\- Nie mam jak cię pozszywać - powiedział chłopak, rozrzucając zawartość pudełka po przedniej kanapie w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich do tego celu narzędzi.

\- Nie szkodzi. Kopsnij coś przeciwbólowego i wracajmy do domu - odparł Gabriel z cichą nadzieją, że bratu uda się zrealizować tę prośbę jeszcze przed jego śmiercią i na szczęście Castiel podołał temu jakże trudnemu zadaniu, jednocześnie obiecując sobie, że w końcu zrobi porządek i uzupełni wszelkie braki w apteczce.

Castiel podał rannemu do połowy puste pudełko z jednym z najtrudniej dostępnych w strefach leków, używanym tylko w najbardziej nagłych i najniebezpieczniejszych przypadkach. Chociaż właściwie od początku rozprowadzania Tabletek inne leki stopniowo znikały - a Tabletka jako taka przecież nawet nie była lekiem - w rozrzuconych po strefach miasteczkach czasem można było znaleźć apteki zaopatrzone w nie do końca legalne medykamenty, często produkowane w prywatnych domach przez ludzi, którzy po prostu chcieli jakoś pomóc uciekinierom. To był jeden z właśnie takich specyfików, niezwykle silny i dostępny tylko w jednym miejscu we wszystkich sześciu zamieszkanych strefach. Gabriel przyjął go więc z ogromną ulgą, wiedząc, że teraz pewnie zaśnie i obudzi się dopiero w bazie i to tylko dlatego, że Castiel spróbuje wytrząsnąć z niego duszę - jak poprzednim razem, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że nigdy przenigdy nie wolno wziąć więcej niż jednej tabletki na raz. Popił lekarstwo wodą z wyciągniętej z kieszeni kurtki saszetki z osłoną termiczną i odpuściwszy sobie już nawet wyciągnięcie koca spod siedzenia - a było mu podejrzanie zimno - oparł głowę o szybę i ułożył się do snu. Zanim zasnął, usłyszał jeszcze, jak Castiel próbuje nadać przez radio swój sygnał, który chyba niechcący jakiś czas temu zmienił z jakiegoś dziwnego klasycznego utworu na _Angel with a Shotgun_ , co wywoływało u młodszego Killjoya niewypowiedzianą irytację - nie był to jednak sygnał pomocy, tylko zwykły sygnał gotowości kierowcy do odbioru, co znaczyło, że może nie jest aż tak źle. Ostatecznie poczuł, że samochód rusza, ból nieco zelżał i Gabriel w końcu mógł się przespać, chociaż wcześniej nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest aż tak bardzo śpiący.


	4. Getting a photograph dream on a getaway mile - rozdział czwarty

Droga powrotna do bazy ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, bo żeby dotrzeć do miejsca zatrzymania, pokonali - co Castiel sprawdził na mapie Stref - około pięćdziesięciu kilometrów w linii prostej i to dość skomplikowaną trasą - co znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, że nawet gdyby chciał wrócić na Route Guano i tą drogą dojechać do zjazdu do bazy i tak musiałby pokonać dystans niemal trzykrotnie dłuższy. Mimo to starał się spieszyć tak, żeby przypadkiem nie zabić ich obu na jakimś ostrzejszym zakręcie, chociaż miał wrażenie, że coraz bardziej traci kontrolę. Od czasu tamtego incydentu z Anną właściwie nie umiał prowadzić spokojnie, a obecność rannego na pokładzie tylko pogarszała sprawę. I nawet pomimo tego że wiedział, iż nerwy w niczym tu nie pomogą, po prostu nie potrafił inaczej - starał się tylko skoncentrować i opanować narastającą panikę na tyle, żeby jakoś dostać się do bazy w jednym kawałku. Co jakiś czas i tak musiał się zatrzymać, żeby sprawdzić, czy Gabriel wciąż oddycha, bo chyba nie darowałby sobie braku pewności co do jego stanu.

W końcu po którymś takim zatrzymaniu, samochód przestał reagować, spod maski zaczął wydobywać się gęsty dym. Coraz bardziej zdenerwowany Castiel szybko wyskoczył z pojazdu i ruszył sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Kiedy tylko podniósł klapę, stało się jasne, że dalej nie pojadą - jedyną dobrą stroną tej sytuacji było to, że nic nie płonęło. Przez sekundę Killjoy zastanawiał sie, czy po prostu się nie poddać i nie posiedzieć na pustyni do momentu, w którym Dr D przypomni sobie, że wyjechali, co pewnie nastąpiłoby za kilka godzin, a Gabriel do tego czasu raczej zdążyłby się wykrwawić. Od granicy rozpaczy odciągnął go nagły przebłysk geniuszu- przecież miał radio. Zostawiwszy maskę otwartą, wrócił do środka i drżącą dłonią nacisnął przycisk oznaczony jako ALARM - tylko w sytuacji zagrożenia życia. Oczywiście tylko cześć napisu zmieściła się na guziku, chociaż był on naprawdę pokaźnych rozmiarów, żeby ułatwić trafienie - wszystko poza pierwszym słowem zostało dopisane przez Gabriela flamastrem częściowo na obudowie radia. Potem pozostało już tylko siedzieć i czekać na odpowiedź od jakiejś zaprzyjaźnionej jednostki i odpowiedź ta nadeszła szybciej, niż Castiel mógłby się spodziewać i w dodatku z odległości dużo mniejszej niż przewidywał, bo ich samochód od odbiorcy zgodnie ze wskazaniem odbiornika dzieliło tylko kilka kilometrów.

\- Hej - ktoś po drugiej stronie odezwał się niepewnie - nadałeś sygnał pomocy, więc pomyśleliśmy, że-

\- Sammy, daj mi słuchawkę - przerwał drugi głos, nieco bardziej zdecydowanie. - Kim jesteś i dlaczego wzywasz pomocy?

\- Jestem - zaczął Castiel, usiłując powstrzymać drżenie i łamanie się głosu i mając nadzieję, że to nie Eksterminator podszywający się pod kogoś gotowego pomóc - członkiem zespołu patrolowego, mam na pokładzie rannego - wykrztusił w końcu. - A Wy? - dodał szybko. Nie był w stanie zidentyfikować żadnego z głosów, nie brzmieli jak Killjoye z sąsiednich baz, ale nie mogli też być żołnierzami, bo wtedy na pewno ani nie zadawaliby takich pytań, ani nie zwracali się do siebie po imieniu - pozostawały więc tylko dwie możliwości i ta, że odbiorcy są mocno początkującymi uciekinierami, na pewno była bardziej optymistyczna niż wersja z Eksterminatorem.

\- Nie jesteśmy żołnierzami, jeśli o to ci chodzi - odparł ten pewniejszy głos, jakby odczytując jego myśli. - Jedziemy w twoją stronę, będziemy tam za jakieś dziesięć... Hej, co tam się dzieje?!

\- To wygląda jak blokada... - odezwał się drugi, ten nazwany wcześniej Sammym.

\- Nie zatrzymujcie się, a jeśli już się zatrzymacie, spróbujcie jak najdłużej nie wysiadać z samochodu - doradził Castiel. - Jestem od was kilometr na północ w linii prostej, będę tam za trzy minuty pieszo. Bez odbioru - dodał, wyłączając radio.

Potem przechylił się przez oparcie i delikatnie potrząsnął Gabrielem, który otworzył oczy dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

\- Hej, muszę iść po pomoc, spróbuj nie spać, dopóki nie wrócę - wyrzucił z siebie w tempie karabinu maszynowego, na co starszy Killjoy tylko nieprzytomnie skinął głową.

Kiedy Castiel wysiadał z samochodu, Gabriel ciągle miał otwarte oczy i chyba usiłował się zająć segregowaniem apteczki, która wcześniej została położona na podłodze, co jeszcze umożliwiało mu nieprzerwane działanie leków, z założenia mające trwać jeszcze przez godzinę. Castiel naciągnął na twarz swoją jasnoszarą plastikową maskę z niebieskimi odblaskowymi elementami wokół oczu i puścił się biegiem na południe, starając się zdążyć, zanim amatorzy będą jednak musieli opuścić swój pojazd. Sytuacja, w której musiał dosłownie biegać po pustyni zdarzała mu się nie pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni raz, w dodatku, jak zdecydowana większość uciekinierów, był w całkiem niezłej formie i spokojnie mógł się tam dostać pieszo w trzy minuty. Skrzydeł dodawało mu też to, że mógł mieć na sumieniu dwójkę niewinnych dzieciaków, którym jakimś cudem udało się wydostać z Battery City, co ostatnio było jeszcze trudniejsze niż wcześniej i oczywiście Gabriela, którego bez pomocy tych właśnie dzieciaków prawdopodobnie nie dało się uratować. Biegł więc, co jakiś czas potykając się tylko o ukryte pod piaskiem niewielkie kamienie i rozglądając się za odbiorcami, żałując, że nie ma przenośnej wersji radia, żeby móc być z nimi w ciągłym kontakcie.

Ich samochód, tak bardzo rzucający się w oczy pomiędzy białymi pojazdami pracowników Better Living i czasami koszmarnie kolorowymi Killjoyów, stał na drodze, otoczony przez Draculoidów. Castiel nie podejrzewał, żeby uciekinierzy mieli broń, ale czekała go przyjemna niespodzianka - kiedy żołnierze wyciągnęli rayguny, szyba od strony kierowcy odsunęła się i z wnętrza pojazdu z charakterystycznym świstem zaczęły wylatywać promienie - oczywiście nie wszystkie trafiały do celu, ale Castiel i tak się ucieszył - oznaczało to, że nie będzie potrzebny jakiś szczególny trening. Po chwili z drugiej strony zaczęło dziać się dokładnie to samo, więc Castiel postanowił, że pomoże - nie sądził, że odbiorcy poradzą sobie aż tak dobrze, że w ogóle będą walczyć. Zbiegł więc po wydmie, ładując moc w przedramieniu do momentu, w którym czuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie i gdy tylko znalazł się bliżej samochodu, chwycił za głowę najbliższego Draculoida, który wyzionął ducha już po kilku sekundach, pozostawiając po sobie tylko więcej odrętwienia i ból głowy. Dwaj kolejni leżeli już na ziemi, powaleni strzałami z samochodu, czwarty i piąty jednak nie zamierzali odpuszczać i zauważywszy Castiela, zupełnie stracili zainteresowanie uciekinierami. Odrzucili rayguny i sięgnęli po noże, na co Killjoy zareagował sięgnięciem do kieszeni płaszcza po pistolet. Nie znalazł go. Przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że jeśli to wszystko nie skończyło się w momencie śmierci samochodu, to to właśnie jest koniec. Wyciągnął jednak rękę w celu zaatakowania jednego z Draculoidów - nie miał już siły blokować drugiego - i już przesyłał niebieską energię do palców, kiedy żołnierz po prostu osunął się na ziemię, obok miejsca, w którym leżał drugi.

Castiel przez chwilę przyglądał się temu z niedowierzaniem, ale później podniósł głowę, by stwierdzić, że uciekinierzy wysiedli z samochodu. Obaj wyglądali na nieco zagubionych, ale jednak zadowolonych z siebie. Kierowca, sprawiający wrażenie trochę starszego od Killjoya, powoli do niego podszedł.

\- Nic wam nie jest? - zapytał Castiel, uprzedzając jego pytanie.

\- Chyba w porządku - odparł chłopak, którego buntownik zidentyfikował jako ten bardziej pewny głos. Pasażer ciągle stał przy drzwiach i przyglądał mu się z pewnego dystansu. - Wsiadaj, pojedziemy po tego twojego rannego.

\- Dziękuję. Kiedy wyjechaliście z miasta? - zapytał Killjoy, otwierając sobie tylne drzwi.

\- Dzisiaj rano - odezwał się młodszy chłopak, ten, którego bardziej pewny głos nazywał Sammym.

Castiel spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dużo ćwiczyliśmy - dodał kierowca. - Jestem Dean Winchester - powiedział, podając Castielowi rękę, którą ten uścisnął. - To jest Sam, mój brat - wskazał na pasażera, który przyjaźnie uniósł dłoń w geście powitania.

\- Castiel - odparł spokojnie, czekając na obowiązkowy wyraz zdziwienia na twarzach rozmówców. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało, co nieco go zaskoczyło - wszyscy jak dotąd dziwnie reagowali na jego imię, które, z tego co mówił Gabriel, zostało mu nadane przez otworzenie księgi imion na losowej stronie i wybranie Cassandry, która przez kreatywną matkę została zmieniona w wersję męską.

\- Dust Angels, Zonerunners, Fabulous Killjoys? - zapytał Sam, przyglądając się znaczkom na jego płaszczu.

\- Możemy już jechać? - odezwał się zniecierpliwiony kierowca, wsiadając do samochodu.

Castiel skinął głową i wsunął się na tylne siedzenie, a kiedy już siedział, odpowiedział na pytanie chłopaka:

\- To wszystko to samo, tylko różni DJ-e używają różnych nazw - powiedział, przesuwając maskę z oczu na czoło i później na bok głowy, tak jak nosił ją zwykle, co powodowało, że jego włosy pozostawały w nieładzie.

Dean odpalił samochód i wysłuchawszy instrukcji Castiela, skierował się w stronę miejsca, gdzie Killjoy zostawił swój zepsuty wóz. Buntownik tymczasem postanowił przyjrzeć się swoim wybawcom. Kierowca, czyli starszy z braci, czyli Dean, był trochę niższy, trochę bardziej umięśniony i trochę przystojniejszy, nawet w tych koszmarnych, pozbawionych koloru korporacyjnych ubraniach - w związku z ciągłym przebywaniem w środowisku, w którym jedynym przejawem polichromatyczności był jakiś bardzo nietypowy odcień szarości, ludzie z miasta często potrzebowali odrobiny czasu na pozbycie się bólu głowy związanego z nagłą eksplozją kolorów, jaka towarzyszyła pojawieniu się Killjoyów. Z tego, co Castiel zdążył zauważyć, miał też najbardziej zielone oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek mogły istnieć i trochę piegów. Młodszy był szczuplejszy i wyższy, przez co sprawiał wrażenie trochę niezdarnego, miał włosy zdecydowanie dłuższe i ciemniejsze niż krótka fryzura Deana w kolorze przybrudzonego blondu. W dodatku wydawał się być pogrążony w myślach, poważny i nieco bardziej zgubiony niż starszy brat, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. Castielowi rzuciła się też w oczy leżąca na tylnym siedzeniu gruba papierowa koperta, na której przybita była czarna pieczęć strażnika Better Living, zatwierdzająca autentyczność zawartych w kopercie dokumentów. Killjoy zaczął więc zastanawiać się, czy to dzięki jej zawartości braciom udało się opuścić miasto - jeśli tak, to byliby chyba jedynymi, którzy zjawili się w bazie po zamknięciu granic, uciekłszy z miasta w taki sposób.

Od przemyśleń oderwało go nagłe zatrzymanie się samochodu. Castiel wyjrzał przez okno - stali jakieś sto metrów przed pozostawionym przez niego przy drodze pojazdem, jakby Dean nie był pewien, czy to właściwy samochód, bo w tej okolicy i w czasie swojej jazdy na pewno widział przynajmniej kilka pozostawionych przy drodze aut. A Gabriel chyba znowu spał.

\- To ten? - zapytał Dean, odwracając się do niego.

Castiel nie odpowiedział, tylko otworzył drzwi i wysiadł, co nie wywołało u braci specjalnego zdziwienia. Kierowca tylko skinął głową do Sama, żeby poszedł za nim, na co młodszy z braci milcząco przystał i także opuścił pojazd, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył zrównać się z Killjoyem. Wspólnie w milczeniu dotarli do samochodu. Castiel otworzył tylne drzwi i pochylił się nad śpiącym rannym.

\- Gabe, wstawaj - powiedział, usiłując zachować spokój, jednocześnie szybko kontrolując, czy chłopak oddycha, a ten otworzył oczy po kilku sekundach i spojrzał na nich nieprzytomnie. - Przyprowadziłem pomoc, dasz radę iść? - zapytał, będąc niemal pewnym, że Gabriel przytaknie. Nie pomylił się.

Wyciągnięcie go z samochodu było jednak zupełnie inną parą kaloszy i nawet z pomocą Sama ciężko było to zrobić tak, żeby nie dotknąć przesiąkniętego krwią prowizorycznego opatrunku.

\- Macie apteczkę? - zapytał Castiel, spoglądając na młodszego Winchestera, który akurat stwierdził, że jest w stanie sam donieść rannego do samochodu, co we dwójkę byłoby może łatwiejsze jeśli chodzi o ciężar, ale na pewno bardziej kłopotliwe technicznie. Sam jednak doskonale dawał sobie z tym radę.

\- Nie, ale jakiś bandaż się znajdzie - odparł, po czym rzucił okiem na opatrunek, spod którego krew ściekała mu po ręce. - To wygląda źle, co mu się stało?

\- Wpadliśmy na taką samą blokadę jak wy wcześniej i został postrzelony.

\- Przecież... Podobno was nie można zabić w taki sposób - Sam spojrzał na Killjoya ze zdziwieniem, dostrzegając, że ten usiłuje się nie roześmiać.

\- Po radiacji nie na wszystkich to działa, a poza tym sporo zależy od tego, jak długo przyjmowałeś Tabletki. Jeśli dopiero przestałeś, jesteś podatniejszy, co nie znaczy, że jeśli od roku ich nie tknąłeś, to stajesz się odporny - wyjaśnił Castiel, wzruszając ramionami.

Byli już prawie przy samochodzie Winchesterów, więc Killjoy wyprzedził Sama o kilka kroków, żeby pomóc przynajmniej otwierając drzwi. Ten ostrożnie posadził Gabriela na tylnym siedzeniu i chciał wysiąść, by móc wrócić na swoje miejsce z przodu, ale przeszkodził mu w tym zdecydowany głos starszego brata i opakowana w folię antybakteryjną rolka bandaża celnie rzucona w jego głowę.

\- Zmień mu opatrunek - powiedział Dean, przekręcając klucz w stacyjce.

\- Przecież ja mogę... - Castiel przeniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Muszę z tobą obgadać kilka rzeczy, a Sammy to potrafi.

Jeszcze zanim Dean skończył mówić, z tylnego siedzenia rozległo się ciche Nie jestem Sammy poprzedzone prychnięciem. Castiel zmierzył ich obu wzrokiem, coraz mniej ich rozumiejąc - byli dziwni, jakby zbyt pogodzeni z całą tą sytuacją. Zabicie Draculoida - proszę bardzo, żaden problem, a Killjoy przecież doskonale pamiętał, jak bardzo trzęsły mu się dłonie przez kilka godzin po tym, jak z konieczności zastrzelił pierwszego żołnierza w swoim życiu. Ci tutaj, ludzie, którzy dopiero uciekli z miasta z lewymi dokumentami w papierowej kopercie, byli dużo bardziej pozbierani niż on sam na początku, co wydawało mu się nieco podejrzane. Nie miał jednak wyjścia innego niż zaufanie im - nie miał odpowiednich narzędzi, Gabrielowi już zaczynały schodzić leki, chociaż powinny trzymać się jeszcze przez godzinę, a następna dawka mogła być podana najwcześniej za dwie, w dodatku sam Castiel był dość poważnie osłabiony używaniem niebieskiej energii kumulującej się w jego ciele i zabijającej dotkniętych przeciwników. Poza tym gdyby ci dwaj nie byli przyjaźnie nastawieni, raczej nie odpowiedzieliby na wezwanie pomocy. Pozbawiony innego wyjścia Castiel, porzuciwszy walkę myślami, obszedł samochód dookoła i wsunął się na miejsce pasażera.

\- To jak dojechać do tej waszej bazy? - zapytał Dean, ruszając.

\- Do Route Guano i na północ, potem powiem jak dalej - odparł Killjoy. Czuł się nieco sennie, jak zawsze kilkanaście minut po ostatniej fali energii, ale postanowił wytrwać.

Dean skinął głową.

\- Jak to jest z wami i tą bronią? - odezwał się po minucie milczenia.

\- No... Nie jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. To propaganda. - Castiel nagle zaczął się czuć obco i niezręcznie i widział, że rozmówca ma ten sam problem - chciałby się dowiedzieć wszystkiego jednocześnie, ale przy okazji nie zdradzić zbyt wiele emocji ani ciekawości - a on nieświadomie dopasowywał się do takiego stanu. W dodatku w spojrzeniu nowopoznanego było coś, co niesamowicie go rozpraszało. - Po prostu Better Living chce, żeby mieszkańcy myśleli, że nie jesteśmy do końca ludźmi. Poza tym większość z nas bez tabletek dość szybko regeneruje się po takich atakach, właściwie wystarczy kilka godzin odpoczynku, jeśli tylko zostanie się odpowiednio opatrzonym. Z tymi nożami jest gorzej - dodał, czując na sobie zaciekawiony wzrok Deana - nie wiemy, jak je robią, ale zawierają coś, co powoduje, że bez antidotum człowiek umiera w czasie kwadransa.

\- A to co zrobiłeś z ręką? Te wyładowania? - zapytał Dean, a Castiel aż szerzej otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Przecież nikt poza nim nigdy nie widział niebieskich błyskawic otaczających jego przedramię, kiedy moc się ładowała. Nikt. Tak samo jak nikt nie dostrzegał złotawych pajączków na ręce Gabriela, które według niego pojawiały się, gdy przywoływał z powietrza zupełnie losowe przedmioty. - To one zabijają? - uzupełnił uciekinier.

\- To trochę dłuższa historia - zaczął Castiel, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Mamy czas.

\- No... Nie wiem, skąd to się wzięło, ale tak było zawsze, każdy w rodzinie to ma albo miał. W sensie... - Castiel zawiesił się na chwilę i bawiąc się przypinką w kształcie pszczoły na klapie płaszcza, usiłował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. - To są takie jakby umiejętności...? Nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Po prostu każde dziecko coś potrafi i to każde coś innego. Ja na przykład zabijam ludzi - Castiel opuścił wzrok, czując na sobie zdziwione spojrzenie Deana. Miał wrażenie, że to nie zabrzmiało zbyt dobrze i trochę go wystraszył, więc natychmiast dodał: - Tak, to straszne, ale na kogoś musiało trafić... - uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

\- Nie, nawet nie - odparł Dean. - I te wyładowania-

\- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego je widzisz - przerwał Killjoy. - Nawet my wzajemnie nie widzimy swoich wyładowań w większości przypadków. Moja siostra czasem dostrzegała moje, ale byliśmy bliźniętami, więc... Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego je zobaczyłeś, może po prostu ludzie z miasta trochę inaczej reagują na takie rzeczy. Ja też byłem trochę zdezorientowany, jak wyjechałem, te wszystkie kolory i naturalne światło, to może być wynik szoku - Castiel mówił coraz szybciej i coraz mniej wyraźnie. Rzadko rozmawiał z ludźmi spoza bazy i z ludźmi w ogóle, a konieczność wyjaśniania takich rzeczy dodatkowo go stresowała. W dodatku miał wrażenie, że zbyt intensywnie przygląda się rozmówcy, który wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdziwionego, a nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, więc zaczynało się robić coraz bardziej niezręcznie.

\- Ja nie widziałem - odezwał się Sam, ratując Castiela przed wybuchem z powodu natłoku niepewności związanych z tą rozmową. Z reguły Gabriel załatwiał takie rzeczy, ale teraz, kiedy spał na tylnym siedzeniu ze świeżym opatrunkiem na nodze ułożonej na kolanach Sama, raczej nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć im nic sensownego.

\- Dobra, więc to może nie być to - odparł Dean, poprawiając rękaw szarej koszuli, który w międzyczasie zsunął mu się zza łokcia, zasłaniając zegarek.

Castiel dostrzegł, że urządzenie nie działa - pokazywało siódmą, chociaż godzinę temu minęło południe, a kalendarz był ustawiony na koniec lipca zeszłego roku - mniej więcej w okolicach końca wojny, a początku radiacji.

\- To ilu was jest? - Zapytał Dean. - Ty, ten gość, twoja siostra...

\- Moja siostra nie żyje - sucho odpowiedział Castiel. - W naszej bazie licząc z nami jest na stałe siedem osób, czyli jeszcze jeden nasz kuzyn, dwójka dzieciaków z miasta mniej więcej w wieku Sama - bez obrazy - chłopak od płyt z jednego z miasteczek i DJ. No i wszyscy inni Killjoye, którzy się przewijają od czasu do czasu, bo jesteśmy jakby centrum dowodzenia. W sensie. Ten nasz DJ jest najważniejszy. A baz jest naprawdę sporo, nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ile dokładnie, bo nie wiem.

\- Dobra, a jak to jest z tymi DJami? - Dean zaczął kręcić gałką radia. - Na jakiej są częstotliwości?

\- Jest ich kilku, używają różnych pseudonimów, głównie podają informacje i puszczają muzykę, no i odbierają wszystkie nasze sygnały, jak ten mój, na który odpowiedzieliście i sygnały gotowości do odbioru, które musimy nadać, jak wyjeżdżamy.

Dean nie mógł złapać częstotliwości, więc Castiel przejął od niego gałkę i powoli przekręcił na najbliższą dostępną stację Doctora D., a z głośników rozległy się kojące dźwięki Highway to Hell.

\- Zacny gust ma ten wasz DJ - skomentował uciekinier. - Jeszcze jedno pytanie, okay? - dodał, dostrzegając coraz większe zmęczenie swojego źródła informacji.

Castiel skinął głową.

\- Czy to byłby duży problem, żebyśmy się u was zatrzymali? - zapytał Dean, usiłując ukryć zakłopotanie związane z wyrażeniem takiej prośby.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Każdy Killjoy się przyda - Castiel oparł głowę o szybę, przymierzając się do snu i myśląc, że nie powinien był usiłować użyć swojego dotyku na odległość na tym ostatnim Draculoidzie. - Obudźcie mnie, jak miniemy czwarty zjazd po lewej, dobrze? To za jakąś godzinę.

\- Okay - odparł uciekinier, uśmiechając się do niego i Castiel mógłby przysiąc, że nigdy w życiu nie widział bardziej szczerego uśmiechu. - I Cas?

\- Hm...? - mruknął Killjoy.

\- Dzięki. Za wszystko.

\- Nie ma za co, Dean - odparł spokojnie, przymykając oczy.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że to było do niego i właśnie został zdrobniony. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu bez drwiny w głosie. Trochę bardziej odwrócił się do okna, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Naprawdę ufał tym dzieciakom - dalej nazywał ich tak w głowie, chociaż Dean prawie na pewno był od niego starszy - na tyle, żeby bez obaw zasnąć w ich towarzystwie. Kiedy już zamknął oczy, ból głowy związany z niebieską mocą nieco zelżał. Słyszał jeszcze, jak bracia cicho rozmawiają, szelest ręcznika papierowego, którym Sam usiłował pozbyć się z rąk resztek krwi Gabriela i Deana nucącego pod nosem jedną z kolejnych piosenek, której tytułu Castiel nie rozpoznawał. A potem po prostu zasnął, nie do końca jednak tracąc łączność z otoczeniem i wciąż słysząc większość docierających do niego dźwięków.


	5. Getting a photograph dream on a getaway mile - rozdział piąty

Ostatecznie po kilkunastu minutach Castiel jednak przeszedł z drzemki w stan nieco głębszego snu, przez co stracił kontakt z otoczeniem na jakiś czas. Obudziło go dopiero delikatne potrząśnięcie za ramię, które wyrwało go z dziwnych snów o niebieskiej energii i o ludziach pod maskami Draculoidów - w sumie nigdy nie sprawdzał, czy to naprawdę ludzie.

\- Właśnie minęliśmy ten zjazd - powiedział Dean, cofając rękę na kierownicę.

Castiel skinął głową, usiłując ogarnąć całą sytuację, bo jego wciąż otumaniony snem mózg jeszcze średnio przetwarzał informacje. Był w samochodzie, w dodatku nie swoim, z dwójką uciekinierów i Gabrielem, głowa bolała go po prostu niemożliwie... Wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Castiel obejrzał się przez ramię na tylne siedzenie, żeby zobaczyć, czy z drugim Killjoyem wszystko w porządku, a bardziej - czy jeszcze żyje. Na szczęście jego stan był całkiem zadowalający - nie spał, bo leki pewnie przestały działać, tylko cicho rozmawiał z wpatrzonym w mapę Samem, na którego kolanach trzymał nogę i nieznacznie krzywił się z bólu za każdym razem, kiedy samochód najeżdżał na wybój. Castiel nie był w stanie usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają przez grające głośno radio, ale zauważył, że bandaż jest czysty.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał spoglądając na kuzyna.

\- Lepiej - odparł Gabriel, uśmiechając się blado. - Tylko boli jak cholera. Co właściwie się stało?

\- Odebrali sygnał, bo mój samochód się zepsuł, a ty umierałeś - młodszy Killjoy wzruszył ramionami, jakby ta odpowiedź wszystko wyjaśniała - miał już serdecznie dosyć przebywania z kimkolwiek na jeden dzień - i przesunął maskę, która zsunęła mu się na kark, z powrotem na bok głowy, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Dean przewraca oczami.  - Zjedź tu w prawo - dodał, przenosząc wzrok na kierowcę. Miał wrażenie, że już zaczynają się zawroty głowy, które zwykle nadchodziły dopiero kilka godzin po walce, więc odetchnął głęboko, usiłując jakoś to przetrwać.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Dean przyjrzał mu się badawczo.

\- Oczywiście...

\- Młody, co ty próbowałeś zrobić? - odezwał się Gabriel, który dość dobrze znał umiejętności Castiela, a jego własne albo nie były nawet w ułamku procenta tak energochłonne, albo po prostu był zdecydowanie potężniejszy.

\- Chciałem go trafić z odległości - westchnął Castiel, opuszczając wzrok.

\- Świetny pomysł. Naprawdę, świetny, gdybyś od razu padł, jak poprzednim razem-

\- Stop, o czym wy mówicie? - wciął się Sam, wcześniej zajęty przeglądaniem mapy.

Gabriel posłał Castielowi pytające spojrzenie, jakby pytał go o pozwolenie na odpowiedź. Chłopak skinął głową, powierzając mu wyjaśnienie sytuacji, bo nie był nawet zdolny sklecenia sensownego zdania w swoim obecnym stanie.

\- Jego moce działają tylko kontaktowo. W sensie musi dotknąć człowieka, żeby zabić, no nie? - Gabriel poprawił się na siedzeniu, usiłując odnaleźć pozycję, w której noga nie doskwierałaby my tak bardzo. Sam znosił to w milczeniu, pozwalając rannemu się kręcić i brudzić butami jego spodnie. W końcu Killjoy przestał się wiercić i kontynuował - Tylko raz udało mu się to zrobić bez dotykania, z jakichś kilku metrów. A potem zemdlał, przespał dwa dni, nie był w stanie ruszyć się z łóżka przed tydzień... To nie jest tak, że te moce nie pochłaniają energii życiowej, no wiecie, ja też nie mógłbym tak w nieskończoność, ale nikt nie sądził, że aż tak go trzepnie. Więc to aż dziwne, że nie padł wam tam na miejscu jak wtedy.

\- Bo nikogo nie zabił - odezwał się Dean. - Prawda?

\- Tak. Zacząłem wysyłać, ale Draculoidzi byli już martwi, zanim energia przeszła, więc-

\- Strzelać też umiecie? - przerwał Gabriel, zwracając się do Sama, który skinął głową. - Castiel, zatrzymujemy ich.

 

 Castiel odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się słabo. Oczywiście, że mieli zamiar ich przygarnąć, przecież już to ustalili. On sam miał też zamiar od razu po powrocie rzucić się na własne, niepowtarzalnie nierówne, wygniecione w jego kształt łóżko i przespać cały kolejny dzień, nawet za cenę opóźnienia jakiegokolwiek przeszkolenia uciekinierów o kilkadziesiąt godzin - niepisane zasady mówiły, że każdego nowego szkoliła osoba, która go znalazła, więc tak - to wszystko spadało na jego głowę. Nie było to jednak największym problemem, bracia byli zupełnie do przyjęcia, a w dodatku udało im się ogarnąć bardzo szybko, więc szkolenie nie powinno zająć więcej niż kilku dni. Po prostu każdy kolejny pojawiający się w bazie głównej buntownik wywoływał u Castiela narastający niepokój - w razie ataku oznaczało to większą liczbę martwych i rannych, a utrata życia nawet na zwykłym patrolu chyba powoli przestawała być czymś niezwykłym. Każdy kolejny uciekinier był kolejnym potencjalnym trupem - dlatego Castiel na początku zamierzał po prostu spokojnie żyć samotnie na pustyni, co jednak szybko - kilkanaście minut po wyjeździe z miasta - okazało się niemożliwe. Nie popierał też Killjoyów szukających rozgłosu, nie chciał być znany jak niektórzy przewijający się przez bazę buntownicy. Teraz decyzji Winchesterów nie dało sie już zmienić - za kilka godzin informacja o fałszywości ich dokumentów pewnie trafi do bazy danych, takie rzeczy nigdy nie pozostawały tajemnicą na długo - ale gdyby tylko Castiel mógł jakoś nakłonić ich do bezpiecznego pozostania w mieście, jego sumienie byłoby spokojniejsze, chociaż sam doskonale wiedział, że życie w Battery City pozbawione było wolności i przyjemności, które dawało mieszkanie na pustyni z dala od osad ludzkich. Oczywiście decydowanie o tym, co jest dla kogo lepsze, nie było jego celem - stanowiło go bardziej zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa w miarę możliwości wszystkim tym, który zdecydowali się na tak desperacki krok, a baza główna, położona na przecięciu kilku stref patrolowych, był jednym z bezpieczniejszych miejsc na pustyni. Nikt nigdy nie miał oporów przed przyjmowaniem takich przypadków, a były momenty, w których nowi Killjoye stawali się niemal niezbędni do funkcjonowania całej siatki.

 

Przez następnych kilkadziesiąt kilometrów Castiel nawigował niemal automatycznie przez pajęczynę wąskich, rzadko używanych, nieistniejących na mapach Stref dróg, częściowo nawet nieutwardzonych. Nie chciał zostawiać tego Gabrielowi, chociaż nie wątpił w poprawę jego stanu - miał dziwne wrażenie, że Dean z niejasnych przyczyn nie do końca mu ufa. Młodszy z braci natomiast chyba go polubił, bo większość drogi spędzili na rozmowie, w której jednak Sam głównie słuchał, a Gabriel mówił nawet więcej niż zwykle. To był dobry znak - z tego, co Castiel zauważył, jego starszy kuzyn często budził u nowopoznanych osób silne emocje, najczęściej były one jednak negatywne, nawet jeśli nie było to jawnie okazywane - wtedy z reguły to dostrzegał. Tutaj wyglądało jednak na to, że chłopak był szczerze zainteresowany historią cicho opowiadaną przez Killjoya, a Gabriel miał talent do opowiadania i nawet jeśli ktoś jawnie okazywał niechęć, ciężko było po prostu przestać słuchać. Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wrócił do obserwowania drogi, żeby przypadkiem nie ominąć trudnego do zauważenia między wydmami zjazdu.

\- To tutaj - powiedział, po czym wskazał drogę zbyt wąską na dwa samochody, która odbiegała na zachód od ich dotychczasowej trasy. - Piętnaście minut prosto i będziemy na miejscu - dodał, mrugając kilkukrotnie, by odpędzić sprzed oczu dziwne kolorowe plamki.

Dean skinął głową i wykonał skręt.

\- Nie musimy jakoś powiadomić ludzi w bazie, żeby się nas spodziewali? - zapytał Sam, będący chwilowo głosem rozsądku całego zespołu.

\- Nie macie odpowiedniego radia, nie da się wysyłać sygnałów takich jak z naszego - odparł Castiel, starając się, żeby jego głos zabrzmiał w miarę pewnie, chociaż przeczuwał, że ta wypowiedź i tak jest pozbawiona sensu. - W sensie tych ogólnie przyjmowanych.

\- Tam i tak to nikogo nie obchodzi - dodał Gabriel. - Właściwie wszyscy, którzy pojawili się w bazie po nim - tu skinął głową w kierunku Castiela - zwalili nam się na głowy zupełnie niezapowiedziani, więc nie ma się czym przejmować, nikt nie będzie do nas strzelał bo tak. Ta część pustyni jest raczej dla wszystkich bezpieczna, bo pewnie zdajecie sobie sprawę, że są takie, gdzie lepiej w ogóle się nie zapuszczać.

\- Na przykład?

\- Na przykład zachodnia część strefy piątej, tam, gdzie szósta jest najwęższa. Tam nawet nie ma baz, za to burze piaskowe są co drugi dzień. No i roi się od Draculoidów, bo Better Living chyba czegoś tam szuka albo próbuje zakładać fabryki, sam nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale patrole stoją co kilka kilometrów i szczerze myśleliśmy, że nie wrócimy - podsumował, wzruszając ramionami.

Castiel spojrzał na niego pytająco. Nic o tym nie wiedział, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że było wiele rzeczy, o których nikt mu nie mówił, dopóki nie był w kręgu osób przydatnych w danej kwestii. Wiedział też, że kiedy Gabriel nie patrolował z nim, wyjeżdżał z Balthazarem i że zapuszczali się głęboko poza zwykły obszar objęty opieką bazy. Wcześniej nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że pojechali kiedykolwiek aż tak daleko. Każda kolejna strefa była nieco szersza niż poprzednia i zewnętrzną granicę strefy trzeciej od miasta dzieliło prawie pięćset kilometrów, a sama strefa, która nie była idealnym okręgiem, miała w najszerszym miejscu prawie dwieście pięćdziesiąt. Początek strefy szóstej był odległy od miasta o około tysiąc kilometrów i Castielowi nawet nie przyszło do głowy, żeby kiedykolwiek ruszyć na zwiad w tamte rejony - teraz tym bardziej nie mógłby uznać tego za dobry pomysł.

 

Kilka minut później byli już pod bazą, chociaż Castiel był w stanie przysiąc, że od czasu, kiedy ostatnio ktoś się odzywał, zdążył najwyżej mrugnąć. Czuł się, jakby zasnął na tę krótką chwilę i ustanie ruchu pojazdu go obudziło. Teraz nie miał jednak czasu się tym przejmować - przyjazd do bazy z jakimikolwiek nowymi uciekinierami zawsze był dla niego niesamowicie stresujący, sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Najbardziej prawdopodobną przyczyną było nieustanne podważanie jego osądu w kwestii wiarygodności nowych, bo przecież zawsze mogli się okazać złymi szpiegami Eksterminatora.

\- Jak się nazywa ten wasz szef? - zapytał Dean, zatrzymując samochód.

\- Dr Death-defying - odparł Killjoy. Nie był pewien, czy może mu podać prawdziwe nazwisko człowieka, dzięki któremu cała ta organizacja w ogóle działała. - Sam wam powie, jeśli będzie chciał - dodał, uprzedzając kolejne pytanie.

Dean uśmiechnął się do niego i otworzył drzwi, a jego młodszy brat w tym czasie zajmował się pomaganiem Gabrielowi w opuszczeniu pojazdu, co było zdecydowanie łatwiejsze niż zapakowanie go do środka, ponieważ teraz Killjoy był w stanie współpracować. Droga między wejściem do starego motelu a bazą była krótka, ale nie na tyle, żeby zaalarmowany nagłym poruszeniem i wczesnym powrotem patrolu DJ nie zdążył znaleźć się w okolicach drzwi, żeby z miejsca zobaczyć, czy trzeba szykować nowe trumny. Nie był w stanie bez pomocy wyjechać na zewnątrz, a w drzwiach nie było szyb, więc mógł tylko cierpliwie czekać. Czas trwania spaceru jego podopiecznych wskazywał na raczej niepomyślny przebieg patrolu.

                                                                                                                                               

 Castiel, który szedł pierwszy, westchnął głęboko i spoglądając na niego przepraszająco, skinieniem wskazał Gabriela jako główny powód powrotu o takiej porze - pełne wyjaśnienia zawsze mógł złożyć trochę później albo po prostu zaczekać, aż zainteresowany sam się tym zajmie. Kiedy bracia razem ze starszym Killjoyem znaleźli się wewnątrz, na chwilę zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Winchesterowie przyglądali się mężczyźnie, jakby go znali, na co ten odpowiadał spojrzeniem pełnym zaskoczenia, które jednak nie odmalowywało się w wyrazie jego twarzy, co nie umknęło uwadze Castiela. W końcu DJ zdecydował się przerwać milczenie:

\- Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał, nie spuszczając z nich wzroku, który nagle z zaskoczonego stał się pełen troski, jakby ci chłopcy nigdy nie mieli tam trafić, tylko bezpiecznie siedzieć w mieście.

\- Przecież ty nie żyjesz - odparł skonsternowany Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny po maturze, bo pracy dużo. :)


	6. Chapter 6

\- To by tłumaczyło pseudonim - skomentował oparty o Sama Gabriel, za co został zgromiony wzrokiem przez rozmówców.  
\- Jak widać żyję i mam się dobrze. Po prostu musiałem wyjechać, ten bunt tak przypadkiem wyszedł. Więc co tu robicie?  
Castiel przyglądał się im z niedowierzaniem. Naprawdę istnieli ludzie z miasta, którzy mieliby znać ich przywódcę? Przecież nawet większość Killjoyów nigdy nie poznała go osobiście, a on sam wiedział tylko tyle, że Dr Death walczył w wojnie roku 2012, a potem z bliżej nieokreślonych powodów, zabrawszy z miasta - poza najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami - tylko kilka kartonów wypełnionych płytami, przeniósł się na pustynię, do jednego z wielu rozrzuconych po Strefach opuszczonych moteli. Bracia natomiast sprawiali wrażenie zdecydowanie lepiej poinformowanych. Castiel niestety kompletnie nie był w stanie myśleć, więc po prostu przestawił się pod ścianę i usiłował rejestrować jak najwięcej, żeby nie paść na miejscu, kiedy mógł się dowiedzieć czegoś ważnego.  
\- Miasto jest dość nudne o tej porze roku, postawiliśmy na zmianę klimatu - odparł Dean, nieznacznie poprawiając zegarek, który przesunął się na jego nadgarstku dosłownie o milimetry. - A co z tobą, Bobby? Dlaczego wyjechałeś? Nie mogłeś wrócić, jak wojna się uspokoiła? A nawet jeśli, przecież są jakieś sposoby kontaktu z miastem.

Na kolejne kilka sekund zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko nerwowym szuraniem nogą o podłogę w wykonaniu Gabriela, któremu najwyraźniej znudził się bezruch, a w obecnym stanie raczej nie mógł zwyczajnie się oddalić. Castiel dostrzegł niewielką zmianę układu jego ciała - chłopak starał się chyba jeszcze mniej opierać ciężar na zranionej nodze, co przychodziło mu z coraz większym trudem. Poza tym na opatrunku ponownie pojawiła się świeża krew, a na twarzy Gabriela pojawił się wyraz towarzyszący zniecierpliwieniu.  
\- Dostanie się do miasta z pustyni bez potwierdzenia wyjazdu jest niemożliwe poza jednym niechronionym punktem, ale zaraz obok jest centrala Scarecrow Units, a nasze radio nie odbiera mniej więcej do połowy Strefy Pierwszej, w każdym razie sygnał nadawany stąd tam nie dociera. Poza tym nie sądziłem, że uda wam się zdobyć radiostację. - odparł w końcu DJ, zgrabnie unikając odpowiedzi na pierwsze pytanie. - W sumie może i odbierałoby, gdyby nie zakłócali sygnału, bo wiem, że zakłócają wszystko, co dociera spoza miasta. Strefa zerowa to tak naprawdę duży radiowy klosz.  
\- Może jest jakaś częstotliwość, której nie mogą blokować? - wtrącił nagle Sam.   
\- Tylko ich własne, wewnętrzne. - Dr Death przewrócił oczami. - Nie wiem, czy mają coś więcej niż to jedno jedyne propagandowe radio, częstotliwości policyjne i może jakieś wewnątrzkorporacyjne, ale nie możemy na nich nadawać, bo-  
\- Koniecznie musimy prowadzić tę rozmowę teraz? Bo tak jakby umieram...? - odezwał się Gabriel, wymownie wskazując na bandaż na swojej nodze. - Robię, co mogę z komórkami, ale trochę mi się moc kończy i to trzeba zaszyć.  
\- Co się znowu stało? - zapytał DJ, na którego twarzy poza permanentną irytacją odmalowała się ulga związana z możliwością pozostawienia pytań bez odpowiedzi.  
\- Wpadliśmy na jakiś patrol i mnie postrzelili, młody też zaraz padnie, bo zabijanie ludzi na odległość, ogólnie boli mnie noga i chcę spać, naprawdę nie możemy tego załatwić za szesnaście godzin czy coś? - z niezwykłą prędkością wyrzucił z siebie Killjoy, jeszcze bardziej przenosząc ciężar ciała na podtrzymującego go Sama, który znosił to dzielnie.   
\- Wy tak często? - odezwał się młodszy Winchester bardziej w przestrzeń niż do rannego.  
\- Nie jakoś bardzo - odparł Gabriel, na kilka sekund zmieniając zniecierpliwiony grymas na promienny uśmiech. - Czy możemy w końcu przestać grać w zadawanie jak najgłupszych pytań i pójść po apteczkę?  
\- Dobra, idźcie. Wszyscy czterej - powiedział DJ po chwili namysłu, po czym, zwracając sie do Sama i Deana, dodał - Możecie mieszkać gdziekolwiek, byle z dala od studia. Castiel wam później wszystko pokaże.  
Killjoy skinął głową na znak zgody, chociaż czuł, że i tak nikt na niego nie patrzy. Dean ciągle wyglądał na nie tyle zaskoczonego sytuacją, co odrobinę zagubionego.   
\- Bobby, nie mógłbyś chociaż wyjaśnić-  
\- Później. Za dwie minuty audycja - przerwał DJ, unosząc rękę i wskazując na drzwi oznaczone zakazem wstępu. - Spróbujecie być cicho, dopóki nie skończę, co?  
Potem oddalił się z cichym skrzypieniem kół wózka. Pozostali w korytarzu Killjoye i uciekinierzy po prostu przyglądali się oddalającemu się mężczyźnie, dopóki Dr Death nie zniknął za drzwiami do studia, a później nie dobiegł zza nich dźwięk przekręcanego klucza.

\- Co tu się, kurwa, stało? - zapytał Gabriel po chwili milczenia. - Skąd wy go znacie i o co tu chodzi?  
\- Myślałem, że umierasz i mamy nie zadawać głupich pytań - odparł Dean, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- A, prawda - Killjoy na ułamek sekundy uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Pomożesz mi, Sammy? Mieszkam tam - dodał, wskazując wolną ręką bliżej nieokreślony punkt na drugim końcu korytarza.  
Sam tylko przewrócił oczami, prosząc o cierpliwość kogokolwiek, kto słuchał.  
\- Nie umiem zszywać nóg - mruknął. - W sumie w ogóle nie umiem zszywać ludzi. - dodał szybko, zauważywszy, że Gabriel już przymierza się do skomentowania jego wypowiedzi. Poza tym stwierdził, że _To zgłoszę się do ciebie z ręką następnym razem_ nie było do końca tym, co chciał w tej chwili usłyszeć.  
\- Ja umiem - odparł Castiel, ściągając na siebie uwagę pozostałych, którzy na moment chyba zupełnie zapomnieli o jego obecności.  
Sam tylko skinął głową, uśmiechając się do niego z wdzięcznością. Killjoy pomógł mu podtrzymać swojego kuzyna i razem udali się w niebezpieczną podróż na drugi koniec korytarza, który w tej chwili wydawał się podejrzanie odległy.  
\- To ja pójdę po rzeczy - odezwał się Dean.  
\- Rzuć moje gdziekolwiek, tylko uważaj na laptopa - padła szybka odpowiedź.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że to pewnie zajmie sporo czasu, Dean spokojnym krokiem ruszył do samochodu. To wszystko było inne, niż sobie wyobrażał. Ci ludzie jakoś tak... Nie wydawali się niebezpieczni, bardziej nieco zwariowani i po prostu dziwaczni, ale nie w taki psychopatyczny sposób, jakiego podświadomie się spodziewał. Poza tym, wbrew propagandzie, zupełnie nie byli niezniszczalni i w sumie gdyby nie te dziwne moce, kolorowe ubrania i mieszkanie w zapuszczonym motelu w środku pustyni, Dean wziąłby ich po prostu za zwykłych mieszkańców jednego z porozrzucanych po Strefach miasteczek. Poza tym niezmiernie denerwował go fakt, że Bobby nie chciał mu o niczym powiedzieć i chociaż w każdej innej sytuacji _nagranie za dwie minuty_ byłoby dobrą wymówką, na pewno nie dotyczyło to niezręcznego momentu spotkania po roku udawania martwego. Dean właściwie nie był pewien, czy gdyby ta sytuacja była zupełnie abstrakcyjna, gdyby właśnie nie miała miejsca na jego oczach, jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie byłoby zadowalające. Ponieważ jakiekolwiek jego wątpliwości mogły zostać rozwiane dopiero nieokreślonej długości audycji, Dean postanowił spróbować na razie o tym nie myśleć, tylko zająć się kompletnie przyziemnymi sprawami, takimi jak zadomowienie się w chwilowo opustoszałej bazie. Chociaż na etapie planowania wydawało się to niezmiernie łatwe, teraz nagle poczuł, że przyzwyczajenie się do ciemnych wnętrz, ilości piachu, która mogłaby przerazić Anakina Skywalkera oraz jakiejś bliżej nieokreślonej - może jednak bardziej psychopatycznej od tych dwóch typków i Bobby'ego - reszty załogi mogło nie być aż tak bezproblemowe. Z drugiej strony przecież sam się na to zdecydował, więc średnio mógł w tej chwili się wycofać. Nie czuł się jednak zły na siebie - wszystko w tej chwili wydawało mu się lepsze niż miasto. Wyjmując torbę z bagażnika samochodu, myślał już tylko, że jakoś to będzie - skoro inni mogli zupełnie normalnie tu żyć, to dlaczego nie on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzień dobry wieczór, chyba zdałam maturę i powoli wracam do formy.

**Author's Note:**

> I jak?  
> (mój mózg uznał, że napisanie tego to jest dobry pomysł)


End file.
